Revenge
by blacksyth
Summary: I don't know what to write... Just R&R plz


I don't know if this is gonna be any good... if there are any reviews ill continue..

Disclaimer: I don't not own Little Fighter.

* * *

Chapter 1- New Allies

"Hey Dennis" yelled Davis (his older brother), "how much longer do you think until we find Jan"?

"No idea but if we don't find him soon, our sensay, Firzen may not live for long".

They have been walking endlessly for days, possibly months searching for Jan, she was said to be a great healer possibly an angel.

"How much longer till we get to Tai Hom Village" whined Davis.

"Grrr, shut up why don't ya, I'm wiped as much as you are, id say a day or two left, now shut up", yelled Dennis.

All of a sudden thousands of bandits and hunters ambushed them. They were visible for miles around.

"There are so many, Julian's force is so powerful how will we ever defeat them?" cried Davis

"Well we better fight our way out lets go on the east flank since that is the way we must advance" said Dennis

Dennis starts out by shooting energy balls at the first line of bandits. Davis runs up to them and did a dragon punch knocking down 4 hunters. But they are quickly covered with another line of hunters and bandits.

"This is it isn't it? Were gonna die and sensay will die.." Davis cried.

"Its not over yet, we must get to Jan and she may have reinforcements, and these are just bandits and hunters they are pathetic we can easily overwhelm them don't worry." said Dennis trying to calm Davis.

Just then thousands upon thousands of arrows shot from the sky and killed all the hunters and bandits. There was blood everywhere. Not a single bandit was standing.Of course they couldn't survive a shower of arrows.

"Holy! What was that, it was amazing!" yelled Davis.

"Henry! "yelled Dennis, "long time no see, your skills have improved, your arms are so much more powerful and fast!".

"I know I have been in intense training, I have visited the greatest archer in the world, Zoon, he showed me much and now I am truly ready to take on Julian and his army." Said Henry

"So your gonna join us, Yea, We can now no longer be stopped." said Davis

" This should send a message to Julian to prepare his greatest fighters, we must be careful from now on. " Warned Dennis.

Also Zoon has given me a thousand warriors that will march with us.

"Now Julian will view us as a threat!"said Dennis.

They finally arrived at Tai Hom Village where Jan lived. They asked people around if they know where Jan lived, they always answered; who? sorry i never heard of her..

"This is very weird, everyone is acting like they don't know who she is but she was a legend..."commented Dennis

"Well you know they could be just pretending they don't know who she is because they may think we were sent from Julian to destroy her." added Henry

"Yes probably, hmm we should keep searching houses to house and ask"said Davis

"Okay lets split up" said Dennis.

Several hours later they found each other forgetting to say where to meet when they found Jan or had no success.

"Man we shoulda made a time to meet somewhere, I was done 3 hours ago but was looking for you guys" yelled Davis.

"Okay I found a bit of information she was looking near the northern edge of town, we should go check it out now" said Davis

It took about 1 hour to walk to the house. They knocked and seen a friendly looking girl with blue hair, pink dress and holding a clear crystal ball.

"Wow shes hot!" whispered Davis.

"Shes pretty I guess" said Davis.

"You guys are idiots..." said Henry, " Hello, does a "Jan" live here?

"Yes I am Jan, do you need something?" said Jan

"We need your help, our sensay Firzen is under critical condition, he has been poisoned for a while and he may die. He was poisoned by one of Julian's bandit". said Dennis

"I see, I will go visit him tomorrow, for now I think you guys should come inside and rest you must all be very tired." said Jan

"We have soldiers patrolling the city. Could they have a place to rest please?"said Henry

"Yes, yes no problem I will look into it."replied Jan.

They entered the house. The house was messy with many books and scrolls about magic. Jan showed them the rooms they could stay in for tonight. It took them a couple minutes to settle in.

"So what are your names?" asked Jan

"My name is Dennis" said Dennis, " and this is Davis and Henry"

"It's very nice to meet everyone, I am Jan. Karoon!" yelled Jan

"Yes" replied a monk rushing into the room.

" I would like you guys to meet Karoon, my highest ranking monk and the general of my army of monks." said Jan, Karoon this is Davis, Dennis, and Henry."

"You have an army of monks?" more like a statement more than a question replied Davis.

"Yes several thousand troops, but we are still outnumbered by Julian forces. They are also much more powerful." Stated Jan.

"Yes I know."said Dennis."but Henry has the power to destroy thousands of Bandits and Hunters."

"But they are weak and pathetic I can't touch any of there knights, they have such powerful armor."said Henry

"I must go and attend to my duties, have a good day now"said Karoon.

"Yes have a good day to you to" replied Davis Dennis and Henry.

"Wait Karoon I need you to prepare rooms for a thousand troops to stay tonight"

"No problem ma'am". replied Karoon

"Dismissed" ordered Jan.

The monk walked away properly.

"You guys should go rest or explore the town if you desire, I will go attend to Firzen now" said Jan.

"But how"said Dennis mystified.

"My crystal ball has very special abilities" said Jan with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much" replied Davis and Dennis.

"Jan, Jan!" said the monk rushing to Jan.

" Psss psss psss" was all Dennis Davis and Henry heard.

"I see go tell the General to prepare" said Jan.

" Yes ma' am" replied the Monk.

"You must all go to rest now for tomorrow I have something really urgent to discuss. Also I have found an area for your troops to rest." said Jan

"Thank you and yes we should rest, good night Jan and thank you" said Dennis.

"Okay, thank you Jan" said Davis

Henry just smiled and said " Heh, thanks".

Moments later Jan blushes.

They all fell soundly asleep as soon as they felt the texture of the soft bed. They have not slept in a bed during there travels and are very exhausted.

Later on that night, there are muffles around the house.

"Alright surround the house" commanded a brutal maniacal voice, "Ready. Aim..."

* * *

Okay... So what do you think... No replies I guessI wont write any more...

* * *


End file.
